Маленький
by ChangeTheName
Summary: Cuándo se es pequeño, específicamente de 0.20 cm, no hay que sentirse desanimado, sobre todo si tienes a Hermione Granger cuidándote. Vamos Ginny, no ha de ser tan malo estar de ese tamaño. Mucho humor xD, sólo espero que se rían XD.


_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y etc, pertenecen a Rowling, así que no hago ésto con fines de lucro /ganar dinero/ pff, no creo que pague XDDU.

Antes de leer éste fic recomiendo tener comida y mucha paciencia pues muuuy largo, pero les aseguro que me esforcé por hacerlo bien -decente-.

_**Título:**_ "Маленький", que en Ruso significa: Pequeño". Bueno, eso dice Google, yo no confío en ése traductor, así que XDD

_**Resumen:**_ Cuándo se es pequeño, específicamente de 0.20 cm, no hay que sentirse desanimado, sobre todo si tienes a Hermione Granger cuidándote. Vamos Ginny, no ha de ser tan malo estar de ese tamaño.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Habrá muchas palabras en ruso o latín, así que creo, que para no estar perdidos, necesitan una breve aclaración:

_**Ranting:**_ T, no por escenas explícitas para adultos, si no por el alto contenido de palabras mal sonantes, así que pequeños si sus padres los ven leyendo una señora de grosería ¡A mi no me demanden XD!

_**Número de palabras:**_ FF cuenta 12. 101 Arr ¡Más de 30 páginas Word T.T!

_**Advertencias:**_ Mención de Mpreg /embarazo masculino, pero sólo mención, es un fic humor por Dios u.uU/ Hechizos inventados por mi que no tienen traducción, sólo uno: _Oseiros_. OOC /Fuera de Personaje/ en algunos personajes /Snape, principalmente/. Crack /Género súper-híper-recontra-bull imposible, principalmente, un derivado de humor/ , por la revista que he inventado, la cuál de llama _Magic!Crack_.

_**Autora:**_ ¡Yo, yo, yo, YOOOOO! ¡YOOOOOOOOO!

_**Dedicatoria:**_ A mi ¿A quién más? Vale, a mi madre, que cumplió ayer, a mi perro, a mi perra, a mi padre, y a la gran y hermosa torta de chocolare que comí ayer.

_**Finalizadas todas las advertencias que se necesitaban para la comodidad /o incomodidad/ del lector, empiecen la lectura.**_

* * *

_**Маленький**_

_**¿De verdad?**_

"_Cualquier hechizo,_

_por más imposible que parezca,_

_siempre será peligroso usarlo sin la debida precaución._

_Y nunca se deberá tomar cómo juego,_

_A un hechizo que parezca tonto o imposible._

_Pues en el mundo mágico:_

_Mientras más imposible…_

…_más peligroso"_

**ChangeTheName.**

**De:** Ginny la pelirroja

**Para:** Gred&Forge.

**Fecha:** números ¡a quién le interesan!

Hola, queridos hermanos. Bueno, les escribiré rápido y sin trastabillar:

¿Saben que yo leo constantemente -cómo muchos/As- la revista _Magic!Crack_? pues, resulta que, debido a una nueva ley de prohibición a la custodia de ésta revista a menores de edad por contener un vocabulario muy burdo -y tremendamente gracioso- y contenidos explícitos de hechizos e información sobre los magos oscuros. Si, ya deben saber que el Ministro las prohibió porque parece que está enamorado de esos Mortífagos.

Ahora, tengo algo que aclarar y es que me han atrapado con un lote de revistas que ya estaban _casi_ vendidas en contrabando y en mercado negro... y me han castigado.

Ahora me encuentro en un escueto dilema.

Un profundo dilema.

Un horrible dilema.

Cómo estoy castigada por hacer contrabando de las ya mencionadas revista -éso sonó profundo ¡yay!- pues me estaba preguntando, que ya que ustedes hacen contrabando aquí en Hogwarts pues… ¿no tendrán un amigo ó una colección de éstas revistas? Es que estoy aburrida y…

¡Bueno, que más da, ustedes denme ésa revista! ¡Y HÁGANLO RÁPIDO, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTA, LA NECESITO!

Chaos,

Ginevra.

**PD**: No se pongan a decir que mi nombre es una bebida alcohólica.

* * *

**De:** Los gemelos.

**Para:** La hermanita borracha y drogadicta.

Querida hermanita,

Ésa nota de verdad nos ha asustado, sobre todo en la parte de:

Citamos:

_« ¡Y HÁGANLO RÁPIDO, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTA, LA NECESITO!»_

No era necesario gritar... ¡para eso está mamá!

Y, si, tenemos amigos, te la mandaremos, pero necesitamos cómo mínimo un día.

Good bye.

**PD**: Acepta que a mamá y a papá les gusta tanto beber que te colocaron el nombre de su licor favorito. -inserte aquí emoticón burlón-

* * *

**De:** Me abstengo de colocar mi nombre, pues éste podría ser objeto de burlas.

**Para:** Borrachos ustedes ¿¡Ya olvidaron la fiesta de Oliver!? ¡Pues yo no olvido a mis hermanos usando sostenes!

¡Ya ha pasado el maldito día y no veo mi revista!

**PD: **¿Ah, si? Pues ¡Ustedes tienen un nombre muuuuy feo! Madre y padre se quedaron sin nombres y tuvieron que colocarles los más feos.

* * *

**De:** ¡Nuestros nombres no son feos!

**Para:** La pelirroja celosa.

Primero que nada, querida pelirroja ¡ESTÁS LLENANDO DE _SPAM_ NUESTRO CORREO! ¡Son las doce y una! Corregimos... ¡Las doce y dos!

¿Te quieres esperar hasta que logremos hablar con nuestro contacto?

* * *

**De:** No insertar nombre.

**Para:** Los celosos son ustedes.

Serán... bueno que más da.

Esperaré ¡PERO NO POR MUCHO!

* * *

**De:** Unos presionados y amenazados gemelos.

**Para:** La friki hermana asesina homicida que tenemos.

Faltan menos de veinte minutos. Ya es de día y tus constantes -y muy fastidiosos- correos SPAMEROS empiezan a molestarnos, si no lo dejas, te llenaremos tu bandeja de SPAM, así que la lechuza hará bastantes viajes.

* * *

**De:** Los gemelos más guapetones del mundo.

**Para:** Si hubieras sido hombre seríamos trillizos.

¡Hola hermanita! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, nosotros nos encontramos muy bien –excepto por la parte de que estamos aterrados y bajo amenaza y desvelados-. Pues, hemos recibido tu pedido de la revista _Magic!Crack_ desde hace exactamente un día. Si, ésa que tiene toda clase de variedades y etc. Y está prohibida en Hogwarts.

La verdad, nos sorprendes hermanita.

¿Cómo piensas que nosotros, lo gemelos más responsables del mundo, le vamos a dar a nuestra sucesora ¡algo que está prohibido!?

Nos -continúas- sorprendes.

Bueee, ya que. Te mandamos la original -¡Así cómo lees!- en la parte posterior de ésta carta. ¡Disfruta tú revista nueva!

* * *

**De:** Ginny -si, ya lo superé, no volveré a privarlos de mi nombre ni a llenar su bandeja de SPAM-

**Para:** sus nombres son muy feos y envenenan el papel.

¡Gracias 'manitos! Ahora los estimo más que ayer.

**PD:** No se si sea SPAM éste mensaje, pero si lo es, no me siento para nada mal -inserte aquí emoticón vengativo-

* * *

Ginny Weasley leía divertida una revista bromista la cuál llevaba por nombre: _Magic!Crack_; una de las mejores la cuál contaba chistes y demaces de hechizos y pasaban fotos estúpidas de magos haciendo cosas estúpidas, se burlaban del Ministro, y, por motivos de libertad de expresión, también se burlaban de Voldemort. Si… vida para cualquier Weasley.

Tomó una rana de chocolate, le mordió la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo de la rana quedó entre la boca de Ginny y sus labios, la rana se movía frenéticamente, intentando escapar, pero Ginny se la tragó de un sopetón. Se limpió la boca, pues estaba sucia por las patas de la rana que se había movido frenéticamente apenas le mordió la cabeza.

Siguió leyendo, valla lectura más interesante. ¡Bichos voladores, genial! Bueno, aunque fuera genial, todo lo que ésa revista daba _o al menos el 99 de sus artículos_ era puramente mentira, sólo para hacer reír, por algo era una revista bromista.

Sin embargo, por se una revista bromista -con autores anónimos- ésta podría hacer cualquier clase de broma pesada, o entrevistar personajes inmensamente famosos del mundo mágico, generalmente, el Ministro era el blanco de las bromas, y parecía bastante molesto con un artículo que leyó de él y d Dumbledore. La verdad, Ginny consideraba exagerado -cómo muchos- que el Ministro se enojara por una cosita -una muy inocente bromita- y _casi_ prohibiera la revista, pero, debido a la libertad de expresión en el mundo mágico, el Ministro no tuvo tiempo de cancelar futuras publicaciones de la revista.

El Ministro, unos días después, exigió que los autores de la revista mostraran sus rostros, y así pasó. El juicio que se hizo fue finalizado con una justa y notoria privación -para otros, no para Ginny- sólo los mayores de diecisiete años que no se encuentren en Hogwarts, pueden poseer la revista. Más, los menores de diecisiete años quedaban privados del derecho de comprar dicha revista.

Muchos se quejaron, sobre todo los adolescentes. Los autores no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar el trato, con tal de publicar más números de la revista.

La identidad de los autores no siguió siendo un secreto, los autores se lamentaban en las ediciones de El Profeta, diciendo: _La verdad, no es que nuestra identidad estuviese protegida por miedo, es sólo que cada semana organizábamos un concurso para que los "lectores" averiguasen nuestra identidad._

Semanas después de eso, y del escándalo que se armó, los estudiantes empezaron a hacer contrabando de las revistas, cómo muchas otra cosas que SI tenían razón para prohibirse, aunque ésta era ridícula, según Ginny.

Pasando las páginas mientras sus ojos pululaban por las letras y su boca se abría para dejar escapar una que otra risa, Ginny fijó sus ojos en un punto específico.

_¡Se ha descubierto a un mago en miniatura!_

_Él cuenta para la revista que está sumamente interesado en saber cómo vive la gente pequeña, de verdad está loco ¡Y medía 1.90! Que hombre más alto, pero en fin, lo que se ve en éste mundo._

_El nombrado, comenta que le parece que su estatura sobresalía demasiado, y por eso, decidió empequeñecerse._

_La verdad, se ha corrido el rumor por parte de Douglas Jane, la hermana de susodicho, la cuál considera que está un poquilin loco pero es demasiado mono en ésa estatura._

_¿Quién no se divierte con una noticia tan loca?_

_Pasamos datos sobre el hechizo que ha realizado el jóven de antes 1.90 cm._

_Маленький ó pequeño: Hechizo utilizado para el humano, animal o cosa que desée -bueno, tal vez el último no desée- ponerse pequeño; para que éste hechizo funcione se debe decir claramente en Ruso o de preferencia Latín. Cuidado con la estatura, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, si te quedas del tamaño de una célula o si te quedas de un tamaño permanentemente. Repite, fuerte y claro, las siguientes palabras con la varita en tu mano: ¡Oseiros! Nadie sabe que significa pero su pronunciación llama mucho la atención. ¡Ah, y recuerde tener la varita cerca! Oseiros no sirve si la varita que realizó el hechizo "empequeñecedor" no realiza el hechizo reinversor._

Ginny rió divertida, encantada con el hechizo. Agarró otra rana de chocolate -la última que quedaba- y se levantó para buscar más información sobre un trabajo que debería estar haciendo en ése momento, pero la revista era tremendamente divertida.

* * *

Lamentó profundamente el hecho de que la más inteligente de su clase no se encontrara en su habitación, si no con McGonnagall, haciéndole una exposición de cómo trasformas objetos en seres vivos.

Ginny sonrió disimuladamente, recordando que ella tampoco había sacado muy buena nota ¡Ése tipo de transformaciones…! ¿Para que…? ¿Para que las había creado?

Las consideraba una falta de tiempo y ahora las aborrecía por no poder preguntarle a su amiga los apuntes y respuestas de las clases.

Suspiró y sollozó. ¡Maldición! ¿Que habría hecho ella para que en ésta vida la castigaran tan atrozmente?

Ron Weasley apareció entre la gente, cuándo vio a Ginny, y Ginny le vio, sus ojos se iluminaron -los ojos de ambos-

— ¡Ron!

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡PARIENTE MÍO!

Ambos se abrazaron, causando que los alumnos a su al rededor los miraran raro.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? — Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. — ¿Por que busca a Hermione? — Volvieron a repetir, mientras sus voces sonaban al mismo tiempo. Ginny frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Ron y se soltaron de inmediato, comprendiendo el porque el otro buscaba a Hermione — ¡No la encontrarás! ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡ELLA ME AYUDARÁ A MI!

Harry, quién estaba sentado en un sillón cercano, veía la escena desde una distancia prudente. Luego observó, con pena ajena, cómo los Weasley emprendían una discusión.

— ¡Ella me ayudará a MI con mi tarea! — Ginny puso el dedo pulgar apuntando a su pecho, con porte alto.

— Hermione no tiene tiempo para pequeñeces… — Atacó Ron, riendo soberbiamente, — estás en quinto ¿Que te crees? ¿Que Hermione te ayudará antes de mi? ¡Ja!

Ginny apretaba los puños y su vena amenazaba con reventar.

— ¡Claro que me ayudará!

— No — Refutó Ron.

— ¡Si! — Regañó Ginny.

— Lo dudo — Fanfarroneó Ron.

— Pues yo lo dudo más — Contraatacó Ginny.

— ¿Dudas el hecho de que te va a ayudar? ¡Pues estamos del mismo bando! — Rió Ron.

— ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¡Dudo que te ayude a ti! ¡A MI SI ME AYUDARÁ! — Se picó Ginny, batiendo los brazos.

— Oigan… — Harry alzó un dedo, y sus palabras parecían diminutas comparadas con los gritos de los Weasley y el elevado tono de voz de ambos, mientras Ginny se preparaba para grita, Harry intervino — ¡HEY!

Ambos se giraron.

— Creo que es muy tonto que busquen a… — Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Lavander quién gritaba exaltada. — ¡Gracias, Hermione! ¡Eres la mejor explicando!

— ¡HERMIONE! — Exclamaron ambos, corriendo cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué sentía que era perseguida por muchas personas.

* * *

Las escaleras juguetonas de Hogwarts, había hecho una de sus travesuras y había llevado a Ginny y a Ron al desvío; ahí llegaron a un acuerdo -no hablando, a gritos, pues una se encontraba en el otro extremo del castillo, y el otro estaba en el escalón aún- El que encontrara primero a la inteligente bruja, ganaba.

Ginny, inmediatamente optó por ir a la biblioteca. ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Hermione tenía su tercer hogar ahí!

Sonriendo, corrió en dirección al lugar.

Cuándo entró, recibió la severa mirada de la Pince, quién entornaba los labios.

Ginny caminó, dándose cuenta que la causa de ésa severa mirada era que ella se encontraba corriendo, y en la biblioteca no se permitía correr, -de hecho, Ginny puede decir sin pudor el número de cosas que se permite hacer: leer, leer… y… ¿leer? si, leer.-

De pronto, su luz se iluminó y Hermione pasaba justo a frente a ella.

— ¡Hermione! Salvación de las maldiciones de mi vida — Gritó Ginny, llamando la tensión de la gente que pasaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, ya que su grito sobrepasaba algunos murmullos y demaces derivados de los estudiantes.

Hermione se escandalizó señalando a la bibliotecaria, Ginny captó al instante, y sonrió tapándose la boca dirigiendo una mirada de quién no quiere la cosa a Pince, y, Hermione casi grita de la sorpresa para contemplar la cabeza pelirroja encimarse sobre ella.

— ¡Eres la única qué me puede entender en éste momento! — Exclamó, abrazando a Hermione y sobresaltando a la susodicha.

— Cállate… — Susurró Hermione. Ginny sintió el aura maligna que irradiaba Pince detrás de ella.

— Lo siento… emm, cómo sea ¿Me ayudas con…

— Calma, ya te ayudaré con tus deberes… ¡pero baja la maldita voz!

— Gr… ehh ¿Cómo sabías que iba a pedirte que me ayudaras con los deberes? — Preguntó, planteándose seriamente que Hermione podía leer pensamientos con Legilimency.

— Es más que obvio — Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás? Bueno, eso es una pregunta tonta, porque obviamente ya me dijiste que si pero…

Hermione intentaba procesar las palabras de Ginny, las cuáles iban a la velocidad de la luz.

— La verdad, es que ahora no puedo, cuándo pueda te ayudo, pero tengo que hacer mis deberes con Transformaciones también… — Se excusó Hermione, robándole la ilusión a Ginny.

* * *

Hermione le había dicho que adelantara los deberes lo más que pudiera, para así poder corregirle mejor su trabajo y terminar más rápido.

* * *

— Vida cruel…

Cansada de estar lamentándose por no haber pedido a tiempo los apuntes, Ginny Weasley se dedicó especialmente a algo importante: _Leer una revista bromista._

Reía disimuladamente, ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención ni tampoco que la consideraran loca.

Bostezó, repasando chistes que para ella tendrían efecto una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a la página del título: Hombre de 1.90 a 0.10

Aburrida y con una posible mala calificación en un futuro cercano, Ginny intentó probar el hechizo, de todos modos ¿Que no todo en ésa revista eran bromas y algunos artículos falsedades?

Caminó hasta la sala común, cruzó el rellano, y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se encontró con su cama, cómoda y, para más suerte, su felicidad, y comodidad, no había, _nadie_.

Buscó en los cajones de su ropa interior -si, leyeron bien- su varita -reitero, leyeron bien-.

La agitó y pronunció un hechizo sumamente ridículo. _Fermaportus_, para cerrar las puertas. Ginny se tomaba muy enserio todo lo que conllevara a realizar un hechizo, más si era una broma… por muy tonto que pareciera.

— ¡Маленький!— Finalizó, alzando la varita, más nada pasó. — Hmp, ni siquiera una chispa, valla pedazo de hechizo — Se quejó

Su varita salió volando, partiéndose.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y su cuerpo lo sintió pesado

Se desmayó primero cayendo de rodillas y luego quedó acostada en el suelo

* * *

Se despertó, cansada y sintiéndose pesada. ¿Que había pasado? Ginny se frotó los ojos, intentando mantenerlos despiertos y avispados.

Nada, sólo veía tupido y todo muy grande. … Eh ¿Por que todo era más grande que ella?

Ginny se levantó, extrañada. Todo era más grande que ella, incluso la sábana que la arropaba parecía gigante. Hey, eso no era una sábana, de hecho, era una túnica.

— Oh Merlín…

* * *

Hermione acerca la mirada a la pequeña y diminuta Ginny Weasley, vestida con una túnica reducida por Hermione, la susodicha sacude su cabeza ¿que está pasando? Nunca había visto algo parecido. O, bueno, si, pero no más en un libro.

Es que Ginny Weasley medía 0.20 cm, aproximadamente.

— Ginny… ¿que te pasó? — Fue lo único que logró articular la castaña.

— ¿Q-Q-Que qué me paso? ¡Te diré qué me pasó!

Hermione se agachó, sólo lo suficiente para quedar en cuclillas, mirando con interés y extrañeza a la diminuta amiga.

Ginny hizo un puchero, contándole la historia de pies a cabeza. Hermione abría los ojos cada vez más, más, más y Ginny casi pudo visualizar que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

— ¿Cómo… — Hermione se paró en seco, intentando canalizar las palabras necesarias e inminentes qué decirle a la pelirroja —… pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?

Vale, su intento de no insultarla le resultó en vano.

— ¡Maldición Hermione! ¡Sólo ayúdame¿Quieres?! ¡A cualquiera le puede pasar! — Se defendió la pelirroja.

— No, no. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría probar un hechizo que te haga poner diminuta, y menos si sabes las consecuencias.

— ¡Pero estaba en una revista llena de mentiras! — Exclamó, enojada, cansada y frustrada. ¿Quién puede culparla? Estar así de pequeña, y que tu mejor amiga te esté regañando, no es exactamente lo más pro del mundo.

— Puede… pero aún así es tonto de tu parte. — Hermione suspiró

Se guardaron unas interrogaciones para si mismas. Ginny no se atrevía a hablar. Se sentía avergonzada y mal parada.

— Hermione, no le digas nada a Harry ni a Ron, no quiero que se burlen — Pidió, Hermione simplemente asintió.

— Bien ¿Cómo decías que era el hechizo con el que…?

— Me resultó tremendamente difícil pronunciarlo, está en aquella revista — Ginny señaló a su cama. — Está en ruso, no recuerdo cómo dice en latín así que no me preguntes…

Hermione tomó la revista y la guardó, chasqueado la lengua.

— Me quedaré con la revista, no es bueno que tú la lleves.

Ginny miró cómo su preciada revista se iba en el bolsillo de Hermione, la pelirroja miró con Hermione giraba la perilla.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? — Interrogó la diminuta Ginny Weasley.

— No es seguro que salgas, estarás más segura aquí…

— Ni de coña, no me gusta éste lugar… — Manifestó Weasley.

— Pero aquí duermes ¿Cómo no te va a gustar? — Hermione arqueó una ceja. — Y, aunque quisiera llevarte, no podría. Cualquiera puede aplastarte, o algún profesor puede verte y…

— Si algún profesor me ve, será mejor para mi…

— Lo dudo — Hermione se rascó la cabeza — Las revistas que contienen hechizos están prohibidas en Hogwarts…

— Pero ésta es una revista de bromas… — Contraatacó Ginny.

— Puede… pero éste número contiene un hechizo, te meterás en problemas y el castigo mínimo por esto son… — Hermione hace una pausa, intentando recordar cuántos días de cocina tendría que pasar la pelirroja. Ginny la miraba expectante. Al fin Hermione se dignó a hablar: —… cuanto menos unos tres meses.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron a más no poder.

— ¡Entonces cómo se supone que saldré de éste lío! Tengo que decirle a algún profesor lo que hice, pero no quiero pasar tres meses cocinando.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentó, pensativa.

— ¿El hechizo no tiene manera de revertirse? — Ginny negó, pero luego contestó.

— Oseiros, pero mi varita salió volando y sólo puedo reinvertir el hechizo con mi varita.

— Esto es deprimente — Lamentó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— Siii — Ginny se tiró en el suelo de madera, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero con más cuidado, quedando al lado de Ginny.

— Creo que, no hace mucho, estuve en un proyecto con Neville sobre una poción que reinvierte los hechizos… pero es muy peligroso…

Hermione habló más para si misma que para Ginny.

— Pues por mi no hay problema… me gusta el peligro, y se me ayuda mejor — Ginny se encogió de hombros.

— No es tan simple — Hermione se levantó y se encontró dando vueltas por la habitación — Hay que entrar en el despacho de Snape, y rara vez sale de allí.

— Valla profesor sin vida social… — Se lamentó Ginny, suspirando. Cómo deseaba que Snape tuviera vida social, o al meno algo de ella… el pobre profesor no había salido de ahí más que para enseñar y cazar alumnos en turnos o de simple diversión, un viejo amargado. Un viejo amargado.

— No hay que cuestionarle… aunque Snape salga de la habitación no creo que esté poco preparado para un posible robo… — Ironizó la castaña — Armó bien su despacho cuándo supo que Harry robó Branquialgas el mes pasado. — Suspiró.

Ginny miró, desde abajo, cómo Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación mareándola.

Dijo algo en una lengua francesa, la cuál Ginny no logró comprender, excepto la parte en la que mencionaba una grosería Fleur la decía mucho.

— Creo que tengo un plan… — Susurró Hermione, se giró para ver a Ginny y la tomó entre sus manos. — No te preocupes, ya tengo algo que le puede

Hermione tomó a Ginny entre sus manos mientras decía un hechizo.

— Te desilusioné. — Contestó Hermione al ver es rostro incrédulo de Ginny. — Fue un hechizo que me enceñó Moody, por toda la coda de Voldemort...

Ginny asintió, y luego sintió cómo su cuerpo se congelaba, una sensación demasiado fría cómo para explicarla. Al principio pensó que era porque Hermione había mencionado el nombre de Voldemort, pero luego miró su cuerpo, transparente, que se mezclaba perfectamente con los colores de la madera y el rojo carmín de las paredes de su habitación en Gryffindor, estos colores eran aplicados en la estructura de todas las habitaciones, y, de la sala común.

— Me siento cómo una especie de camaleón.

— Si, bueno, jeje.

Los pasos de Hermione y la cantidad de ruídos que había en el pasillo hacían que sus oídos se sintieran presionados. Tragó saliva varias veces para que se le destaparan, o golpeaba su cabeza constantemente para destapar la oreja del lado opuesto.

Estaba enfadada, con ella misma y con ésa estúpida revista ¡Se suponía que nunca traía nada verdadero! ¡Era una revista bromista! No esperaba que fuera tan… perturbador un hechizo proveniente de aquella indecente revista.

Ginny intento mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, intentó pero no pudo.

¡Maldición!. Maldijo la pelirroja, ya cansada de buscar el lado bueno.

Llevaba ropa encogida, que seguramente nunca podría usar, corría el riesgo de perder su pelo, y lo más espeluznante de todo es que Hermione la había visto desnuda.

No, definitivamente, no era un día espléndid…

Ginny ahoga un grito, al ver a dónde se dirigía Hermione: Mazmorras.

— Tengo contactos, aquí en las mazmorras: Entraremos a la oficina de Snape, tomaremos una poción con la que he estado practicando y te volveré a tu tamaño normal, sólo haz el favor de no gritar…

Hermione sonrió al ver que Ginny asentía rápidamente; y es que no tenía más opción ¿Que podía hacer una adolescente de 0.20 cm contra una de 1.78? Hay que admitirlo, Hermione tenía altura buena, tal vez por eso Ronald la miraba mucho. Ginny apartó estos pensamientos de su mente en cuánto una imagen no muy agradable le llegó a la mente.

Hermione ahora escondía un poco a Ginny entre sus brazos, mientras que la pelirroja miraba las mazmorras con cierta curiosidad, ya había merodeado por allí hace algunos cursos, pero… estando pequeña aquello le parecía aterrador.

Pero, Ginny aseguró verlo todo en cuánto visualizo a Pansy Parkison en la esquina, con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Que te pasa? — Preguntó Hermione al ver a Parkison tan seria.

— Hoy era mi día libre… — Se quejó Pansy — ¡Se suponía que te ayudaba hasta después de diecisiete días! ¡Y hoy he hecho más de la cuenta! Malditos contactos...

— Que lástima, eso te pasa por involucrarte con Fred y George y sus contrabandos con ésa estúpida revista de _Magic!Crack_ — Ok. Ahora si Ginny tenía la boca abierta — Pues he decidido que no —

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? — Preguntó la pelirroja, desde la mano de Hermione. Pansy bajó la cara, y se quedó estupefacta, pues... había una cosa que se mezclaba con el pelo enmarañado de Hermione y daba miedo. Al ver a Ginny, Pansy rió.

— ¿W-Weasley? — Preguntó dudosa Pansy.

— ¿Quién más? — Se burló con sarcasmo Ginny, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Estás diminuta! — Exclamó, aún sin creerlo -y riendo-.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Haz adivinado! Un premio para ella.

Pansy fulminó a Ginny con la mirada, echando chispas por los ojos. Hermione colocó su mano libro para evitar el contacto visual con Pansy y Ginny.

— Hey, se comportan cómo tonta…

— Que pequeño es este mundo ¿ah? — Y

Pansy se incorporó y alzó una ceja, interrogativa, mirando a Hermione.

— Necesito que entres al despacho de Snape. — Pidió Hermione, firme.

— ¡Ni que coma mierda! — Exclamó Pansy, negando con la cabeza — Snape últimamente está muy encariñado con su despacho. ¿Te imaginas que me hará si entro sin su permiso?

— Nada que pueda afectarte — Hermione bufó — Además no puedes negarte ¿Ya olvidaste el pequeño percance con Ron…? — Ha esto, Ginny la miró interesada mientras Pansy se ponía colorada.

— Basta, Granger… te pedí ayuda, y te debo una ayuda pero… ¡Esto es demasiado! — Cada vez se hacia más y más confusa la situación. Ginny procesó la información pero seguía sin una aclaración concreta ¿Que tenía que ver Pansy con Ron? Bueno, no es que su hermano fuera el único Ron del mundo, pero si el único Ron que conocía Hermione, y que conocía ella y Parkison se atrevía a nombrar.

— O-Oigan, no entiendo — Ginny intervino — ¿Que está pasando?

Su mirada vagó de Hermione a Pansy y de Pansy a Hermione, la verdad, era que no entendía nada.

Pansy la ignoró al igual que Hermione, luego bufó, molesta: — Vale, pero necesito que lo distraigan.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo distraerás? y ¿Me podrías decir que estoy buscando?

— Yo me las arreglaré; tú busca La poción: Reinvestment. Lo único que te pido es que la encuentres… aún falta un ingrediente para que sea cien por ciento segura… así Ginny no correrá peligro de desaparecer — Ginny sintió una especie de sudor extraño corriéndole por el cuerpo ¿¡DESAPARECER!?

Pansy asintió, mientras Ginny sentía un ligero y molesto sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar en esa situación.

Hermione colocó a Ginny junto a su bolso, escondiéndola en uno de bolsillos. Mientras tocaba a la puerta y una cetrina persona, Snape, apareció.

— ¡AHHH! ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Lo he estado buscando!

Snape se reanimó del grito.

— Bien, Granger ¿Que quiere?

— Umm, bueno… — Hermione miró a otro lado, riendo entre dientes y diciéndole incoherencias al profesor de pociones.

— Dígalo rápido, no tengo todo el día…

— Bueno, creo que me gustaría hablarle de esto en otro lugar "Y en otro momento" — Hermione guió a Snape, sin tocarlo, hasta las afueras de las mazmorras.

Ginny notó la silueta de Parkison entrar en el despacho.

Escuchó un sonido parecido a algo importante quebrándose y partiéndose en pedazos. Lo reconocía pues, cuándo pequeña, ella rompió varios objetos….

Ahora Parkison salió, llevándose un frasco en las manos.

Una persona tan poco confiada cómo Ginny Weasley no cree que una persona tan dudosa de confiar, oséase: Pansy Parkison, pueda estar tramando algo bueno.

Ginny, quién por unos momentos olvida su diminuto tamaño decide correr tras la pelinegra.

Las piernas largas de Parkison -joder- podían alcanzar más impulso y viajar más velocidad, comparada con las de Ginny, las cuales en esos momentos eran más flácidas y delgadas que un sorbete.

Ginny siguió corriendo, su aliento se perdía, pero no perdía el ánimo de seguir.

Claro que no tuvo éxito.

— ¡Arrr! — Refunfuñó Ginny, viendo cómo Pansy, caminando -dicho sea de paso-, volteaba una esquina de las mazmorras, y Ginny, que venía corriendo, no había logrado pasar ni los cinco metros.

Se detuvo a tomar aire, mientras sentía cómo algo muy preciado para ella disminuia, decayendo, lastimándole, doliéndole.

— Mi precioso orgullo… — Sollozó la pelirroja.

— Miauuuuuu

Patas. Pelo. Gata. Filch. Ginny corriendo por su vida.

* * *

**De:** Hermione J. Granger.

**Para:** Ex prof. RJ Lupin.

¡Profesor! Permítame decirle, antes que nada, que me siento infinitamente avergonzada de interrumpirlo allí, a la hora que llegue la lechuza, y en ése mismo lugar dónde de seguro está comiendo chocolate, pero… ésta es una misión importante.

Verá; sucede que he perdido el libro de pociones que hace unos años pedí -exactamente en primer año-, ya no se encuentra ningún tomo en la biblioteca y, creo que debo decirle el nombre: _Mil y un pociones revertidoras_, dudo que ésta última palabra exista pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Me podría mandar la copia de la página 445 de éste libro? ¡Es urgente!

Chaicines.

* * *

**De:** Ex prof.

**Para:** La chica más inteligente.

Bueno, debo decir querida Hermione, que me encuentro confuso en estos momentos. Me podrías explicar más detalladamente. Quiero decir ¿Para qué quieres la copia de ésa página en exacto? ¿Por que no pides el libro entero?

Bueno, te mando la copia, atrás, cómo creo que en estos momentos debes estar leyendo desesperadamente e ignorando esto último.

Vale, adiós ex alumna súper preferida.

* * *

**De:** Yo

**Para:** Usted.

Profesor Lupin, debo agradecerle, y sobre las explicaciones, no las daré por protección al inocente.

¡Cuídese colmillos!

* * *

**De:** Colmillos.

**Para:** Inteligentísima.

Vale, Hermione. ¡Y no me llames colmillos!

* * *

Hermione guardó la copia de la página en su bolsillo, mientras se proponía a ir de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Agradecía su intelecto por haberse desecho de Snape en medio de una curiosa discusión con Dumbledore; el cuál le guiñó el ojos, lo que provocaba sospechas en ella y pensar que el director ya sabía de lo Ginny.

No, imposible. Cómo buen profesor, él habría mandado a Ginny directo a la cocina.

Sonrió y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

A mitad de camino vio a Ron corriendo desesperadamente, al verla, pareció cómo si hubiese visto a Dios.

— ¡Hermione! Salvación de las maldiciones de mi vida — Exclamó el pelirrojo, provocando que Hermione tuviera un **flash back** pues Ginny había dicho algo parecido.

— Eres la única que puede ayudarme en éste momento — Comentó el pelirrojo tomándola de las manos, ésto hizo que Hermione pensara que los Weasley tenían un comportamiento similar.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con la tarea? — Preguntó.

— ¡Si! Err… ¿cómo sabías?

Mientras Hermione consideraba posible que los Weasley tuviesen el mismo cerebro, negó rápidamente.

— Mañana será Ronald, tengo que ayudar a tu…

— ¿Ginny? — Preguntó, suspirando — ¡Me ha ganado! — Lamentó.

Hermione se fue antes de que su cerebro empezara a exigir preguntas coherentes.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos, y su boca se abrió para dar paso a un grito descomunal.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡GINNY! — Ginny estaba perdida.

* * *

— Estúpidas e insípidas escalera… — Se quejaba Ginny Weasley, quién subía lastimosamente una escalera y apenas si llevaba tres.

Había decidido que era mejor seguir a Parkison que quedarse ahí, y de ése tamaño, con ésa gata.

¡Pensaba que era un ratón!

Ginny lloró su mala suerte por dentro ¡Dios Santo!

* * *

— Y, err… ésa ha sido la razón por la cuál lo he traído hasta aquí, profesor Snape — Comentó Dumbledore después de haber dado una cátedra memorable a Snape, el cuál estaba con ánimo de darse una buena zambullida al lago y que se lo tragara el calamar gigante.

— Dumbledore, por favor, termine — Pidió.

— ¡Oh, pero aún faltan algunas cosillas que ver!

— ¡Conozco las variedades de funciones que tiene la sangre de Dragón!

— ¡oh, pero qué iluso! — Rió Dumbledore, para luego susurrar con una sonrisa divertida — ¿Crees que he comentado todo hacer de mis investigaciones?

Snape, obviamente, sabía que ni Dumbledore planearía divulgar todos sus secretos. — ¡Por supuesto!

— Bien, te diré.

Snape alzó una ceja, mientras sacaba disimuladamente una libreta. _**NOTA DE AGENDA: no olvidar tirarme al lago.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy, de 20 cm de altura miraba con el ceño fruncido a Pansy. Él y ella habían estado probando nuevos hechizos de la popular revista _Magic!Crack_, sólo por diversión, y resultó un verdadero desastre.

Por eso, Malfoy mandó a Pansy -quién al principio se había desconconado de la risa- a buscar una solución, pues su varita salió volando por la ventana tres metros de altura. -por algo le dicen las mazmorras.-

Parkison accedió al final, pues Draco la había persuadido con dinero extra del que ya le debía; Pansy de todos modos no estaba interesada en qué tamaño estuviera Draco lo que le interesaba era el dinero. ¡Su precioso dinero!

Y, ahora, Malfoy estaba comiendo de su mano con la poción que tenía con ella.

Al principio, Malfoy no entendió en cómo le podía ayudar una poción hecha por una sangre sucia -para variar ¡Hasta Pansy le idolatraba lo inteligente que era, arrg!- pero luego Pansy le explicó con más calma los hechos, y eso causó que Malfoy tuviera una difícil decisión de si reír o llorar.

— ¿Acaso…?

— ¡Si!

Pansy sonreía alegremente. Draco ponía cara de circunstancias.

— Parkison, debo admitir algo ¡Eres 0,0000001 por ciento genial! — Draco exclamó, desde la cama con sábanas verdes. Pansy sonreía ahora forzadamente.

— C-Cla-Claro, Malfoy — Habló entre dientes la morena. Y tuvo que contenerse para no aplastar a Draco con el puño, todavía no le podía aplastar, él le debía dinero y aún no se lo había pagado.

— Bueno, dame la poción. — Draco extendió una manita.

Pansy negó.

— Aún no puedo, Granger me dijo que aún falta un ingrediente.

Draco parpadeó.

— ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Malfoy suspiró rotundo, mientras miraba el piso de su cuarto. ¡Éso era deprimente!

Él, el Gran y poderoso Draco Malfoy ahí, reducido al tamaño de una manzana ¡por culpa de una Maldita revista!

Malfoy se encogió, sumamente molesto. ¿Por que? ¿Por que, Merlín? ¿Que había hecho él que te molestara? Eso mismo se preguntaba Draco en aquél lastimoso momento.

Y fue más lastimo aún cuándo la puerta se abrió de golpe y por allí entraron cientos y cientos de reporteros. Malfoy se quedó a cuadros.

— ¡Señoooor Malfoy! ¡La entrevista ha llegado! — La voz melosa y escandalosa de Rita Skeeter le llegó de lleno a los oídos del jóven Malfoy. Los reporteros miraron alucinados la escena, _no había ningún Draco Malfoy ahí_. — Mmhm ¿Señor Malfoy?

¡No puede ser, he olvidado que me entrevistará el maldito periódico con sus malditos reporteros! Penso Malfoy, al instante en que buscaba un escondite.

Encontró un cubículo dónde él cabía perfectamente, se metió y esperó.

— Tal vez salió en busca de algún bocadillo — Sugirió la voz de un reportero.

— Puede ser… ¡Pero qué descuidado es éste niñato! — Se quejó Skeeter — Vamos a buscarlos, solo me interesa ése pelele porque me dará información acerca de Harry Potter. ¡Es indispensable que lo busquen y lo encuentren!

— ¡Si!

Escuchó las pisadas de los reporteros saliendo, suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Yo me quedaré aquí si llega a venir! — Gritó Skeeter, ensordeciendo a Draco y dejándolo completamente aterrorizado ¿¡Por qué no se iba a buscarlo a cualquier lado que no fuera su cuarto!?

— Mmm, que raro… — Rita Skeeter susurraba, y Draco escuchaba aterrorizado los pasos de los tacones que seguramente eran extremadamente altos.

Bueno, ahora no importaba el tamaño de su tacón ¡Tenía que salir de ahí sin que ésa esquizofrénica lo viera!

Pero… ¿Cómo?

* * *

— Ya casi. Casi… — Susurraba Ginny, sudando cómo nunca lo había hecho antes. Y es que subir escaleras tan monstruosamente grandes no era tan fácil.

Sólo faltaba un escalón; daba gracias al cielo que la gata de Filch haya sido recogida por su amo. Ahora podía subir las escaleras con más calma.

Esto parece extraño, pero, Ginny encontraba más inteligente subir que bajar, pues arriba estaba Pansy, y, aunque le duela en su alma, era una fuente protectora en ése momento, además Hermione confiaba en ella.

No había muchas probabilidades de que Pansy estuviera fuera de la sala común, pero ¿Que podría perder?

¿Que otra opción le quedaba?

* * *

Hermione buscaba desesperada a Ginny, por todos los rincones de las mazmorras, asustada, aterrada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a ésa estúpida irse así?

¿Que no veía que ésto podría provocar un infarto en Hermione?

Nooo, claro que no.

Hermione maldijo. Luego elevó la mirada, decidida a buscar a Ginny y aplastarla cuándo la tuviera en vista.

— Tranquila, gatita. Tú cazas estudiantes, no… lo que sea que haya sido éso… — Se escuchó la voz de Flich muy cerca, Hermione frunció el ceño.

— Miauuuuu — Maulló la gata, reconfortada con su amo.

Mientras acariciaba a su gata detrás de las orejas, Hermione pasó a su lado, curiosa.

— ¿¡Que vez!? — Preguntó el celador huraño.

Hermione alzó una ceja, y, con todo el valor del mundo, le habló: — ¿Cómo de qué tamaño era la "cosa" que perseguí la gata? — Preguntó.

— Cómo de… no lo se ¡Pero a quién le interesa! Lo que se es que mi gatita le ha mordido. — Hermione fruncía el ceño cada vez más… — ¡Y deja de mirarme así! No solo soy Squib.

— No, está bien, lo comprendo pero… ¿cómo a qué dirección se fue la gata? — Interrogó Hermione, temiéndose lo peor.

— Pues… por allá. — Señaló el celador, hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione se fue dando las gracias, sin olvidar aquellos modales, y, preocupada planeaba el asesinato de Ginny Weasley.

Hermione desviaba la mirada constantemente de los Slytherin's, que la miraban con cierto rencor y asco, eso no afectaba mucho, no en ése momento.

Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza ¿Y si Parkison se la hubiese llevado a su sala común?

Hermione abrió la boca mientras se ponía azul. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Caminó hasta la sala, intentando pasar desapercibida para los Slytherin's, pero le resultó en vano.

¡¿Que no tenían otra cosa qué mirar?! Parece que no. Pensó con amargura Hermione.

Se escondió detrás de unas armaduras, esperando a que cualquier Slytherin dijera la contraseña y ella pudiese entrar con ésta.

Pasó Blaise y abrió la puerta, ésta se cerró al instante.

Hermione transformó su corbata roja en una verde y su pelo castaño se puso rojo se colocó frente al cuadro que la miraba ceñudo.

— Soy nueva.

— Si, claro.

— _Cara Rajada no Sirve_.

— Pase.

El cuadro se abrió, pero Hermione estaba segura que en cualquier momento, si algún profesor llegaba a pasar, la delataría, así que tenía que darse prisa.

Bajó los escalones y cogió una antorcha.

No fue nada fácil evadir miradas frecuentes de los Slytherin's, Hermione agradecía haber aprendido hechizos de Transfiguración avanzada.

Daphne Greengras pasó a su lado curiosa.

— ¿Eres nueva? — Hermione asintió. Daphne la miró ceñuda—No escuché nada de… — Paró, era obvio que la-chica-nueva no pretendía dar explicaciones si había sido seleccionada para Slytherin… pero su curiosidad le ganaba así que preguntó: — ¿Que haces aquí?

— Nada que te importe — Escupió Hermione, al más puro estilo Slytherin. Daphne no parecía más sorprendida e insultada que Hermione ¿De verdad había dicho ésa estupidez? — ¿Dónde está la habitación de Parkison?

Y Hermione no se creía la cara de Daphne. Tampoco es que creyera que fuese tan buena actriz.

— ¡Pero ella no está ahí, chica nueva! — Exclamó Daphne, Hermione se giró curiosa. — Está en la habitación de Malfoy, anda sube.

¿Así de fresca me lo dice? Pensó Hermione, no se creía que le dieran tanta confianza a una nueva ¡Si ni siquiera ellos mismos se aguantan tanta confianza!

— ¿Por qué me mandas para allá?

— Porque me caes bien — Daphne soltó la bomba haciendo que Hermione casi se cayera. — Además, nadie me contesta así excepto, tal vez, mi madre.

Hermione aún no se lo creía. Oséase: No se creía que le cayera bien a Daphne, ésa Slyterin's, ni tampoco se creía que le hablara tan frescamente.

— Derecha, habitación ciento catorce. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hermione pasó a su lado, e intento agradecerle la dirección y darle su nombre, pero recordó que en ése momento ella era una Slytherin –una nauseabunda idea- así que contestó cómo cualquier Slytherin lo haría.

— Cómo sea, y mi nombre no te importa. — Si, Hermione merecía algo a la mejor actuación. Y se fue en dirección hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, dejando a una Daphne muy interesada.

— Bueno, ya conseguí mejor amiga — Sonrió y se fue más arriba, a la sala común.

Hermione se encontró en la habitación ciento catorce, y entró, dándose una soberana sorpresa.

— ¿¡SKEETER!?

* * *

Ahí estaba la mujer que había estado fastidiando a Harry todo el cuarto año ¡Y venía ahí, tan fresquita, y sólo faltaban dos meses para salir de vacaciones!

— Ése es mi apellido, no lo desgastes. — Skeeter se miraba la uñas. — ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quién más? — Replicó Hermione, luego recordó en qué situación estaba y que debía mantener la calma y la cordura.

— Cómo sea, saldré a tomar un bocadilo, — Anunció la periodista, ganandose una mirada ceñuda de Hermione.

Una vez salió, Hermione pudo respirar con calma y mirar con desánimo el lugar.

— Aquí tampoco está Ginny. — Suspiró con desánimo.

— ¿Otra Weasley más?

Hermione pareció escuchar una vocecita proveniente de un baso. Se acercó y miró.

Hermione pudo jurar que casi se orina de la risa.

* * *

**De:** Harry Potter.

**Para:** El mejor padrino.

Sirius, hola ¿cómo estás? Bueno, supongo que bien. Pues, me gustaría que me ayudases con ésta tarea que te mandé anexada. ¿si? -inserte aquí emoticón rogador-

Bueno. Sólo era eso, le pediría ayuda a Hermione, pero parece que toda la escuela está tras ella y no quiero presionarla, así que, pensé: "Sirius ya cursó y se graduó de Cazador. ¿Cómo no va a saber un simple ensayo de las propiedades de la magia?" Así que ¿Me ayudas?

Tú ahijado preferido.

* * *

**De:** Tú padrino favorito.

**Para:** El adulador.

Buee, está bien Harry, te ayudaré.

Pero escribir éste ensayo para ti no es algo educativo así que sólo te daré las respuestas y tú tendrás que anotarlas ¿Entendido? Y, no te recomiendo que hagas trampas dando la hoja al profesor que sea con mi letra, pues la reconocerán al instante, así que…

Cómo sea, está anexado en la parte posterior las cinco hojas que llevo -inserte aquí emoticón cansado- ¡Y trátalo bien, chamaco! ¡Tienes suerte de que el Gran Sirius Black te esté ayudando!

PD: ¿Oséase que ibas a pedirle ayuda a Hermione antes que a mi, tú padrino? ¡Que clase de ahijado eres! ¡Me estás menospreciando! ¡A mi y a mi inteligencia!

* * *

**De:** Un cansado Harry.

**Para:** Un perro celoso.

Calma, Hermione es más inteligente que cualquiera, excepto el director Dumbledore… err… ¡No, es más inteligente que él!

En fin, es la verdad, y veo que haz progresado mucho padrino-súper-extra-inteligente; Mmm, no se que más decir, así que me despido.

* * *

**De:** ¡NO SOY UN PERRO CELOSO!

**Para:** Mira quién habla, Bambi.

Cómo no dejes de adularme me inflaré, cómo un globo.

Y, bueno, debo admitir que soy de... err, no empezaré ha auto adularme, porque igualmente no te interesará ¡Estás diciendo que Hermione es más inteligente que DUMBLEDORE! Métetelo en la cabeza: Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de su edad, no de toooodas las edades. -inserte aquí emoticón llorón- Bambi, me haces sufrir.

* * *

Harry sonrió complacido leyendo la nota y mirando los apuntes y respuestas perfectamente correctas -si es que éso se podía decir-.

— Ron, ven acá y no te desvivas. ¡Tengo las respuestas!

— ¿Hermione te las dio?

— No, me las dio el mejor -el tercer- estudiante de Hogwarts que jamás a pisado éste castillo.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Lupin detrás de él. Sirius pegó un bote.

— ¡Lunático! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! — Contestó un asustado Sirius con una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor? Asustándote tan fácilmente…

Sirius miró frívolamente a su amigo, luego volvió la mirada al pergamino que tenía en frente. Lupin leyó con él mientras sus ojos se perdían en la lectura.

Remus se tapó la boca para no reír.

— ¿Así que estás celoso de una estudiante de sexto? — Preguntó burlón, mientras Sirius lo miraba con intenciones homicidas.

* * *

— 'Tonces — Comentó Ginny al más puro estilo de regionalismo — ¿me ayudarás?

Pansy Parkison sentía que su vena santa iba a reventar ¡¿Por que tenía que ser ella?!

— Da igual — Agarró a Ginny entre sus manos y se la llevó caminando

* * *

Los ojos cafés de Ginny miraban el entorno del bolsillo de Pansy Parkison, mientras la maldecía por lo bajo.

¿Por qué tenía que ir en el bolsillo?

Hermione había tenido la consideración de esconderla con un hechizo y nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Pero claro… Cómo Parkison es taaaan bruta.

Ginny ladeó los ojos.

Escuchó una voz escandalosa proveniente de afuera.

— ¡TÚ!

— Yo… — La voz de Parkison sonó tan soberbia que Ginny…

— Mejor no pienso.

— ¡Sé que eres la novia de Malfoy! ¡Así que dime dónde se ha metido ése mequetrefe! — Exclamó enojada la voz extrañamente conocida para Ginny.

— ¡Ja! ¡Para empezar yo en mi vida pensé juntarme con uno de mis amigos! ¿bromeas? ¡Además me debe dinero! — La voz enfadada de Parkison hizo estribillo en los oídos de Ginny.

— ¡Pues dile que usaré eso cómo material para mi siguiente artículo! ¡Y no será despotricando a Potter!

— Cómo digas, Skeeter.

Ahora si, Ginny lo había visto –quiero decir, oído- todo.

¡Skeeter buscando información para difamar cosas de Harry!

— ¡Pedazo de zorra!

— ¿He? — Ginny se mordió la lengua, y se quedó sin aire cuándo Parkison la golpeó.

— Ésa vocecita, me tienen envidia — Parkison sonaba nerviosa, pero disimulaba muy bien. Ginny sólo se sobrecogía del dolor dentro del bolsillo mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar. — ¡Oh, la gente!

— Bueno, tienen algo de razón — Skeeter pareció más que feliz ahora.

— Puede que la estén nombrando a usted, no soy la única aquí — Ginny casi podía visualizar –penosamente en su agonía- la cara burlona de Pansy Parkison y la cara roja y enojada de Rita Skeeter.

Escuchó unas cuantas palabras más, pero no les prestó mucha atención, su dolor en el estómago era más importante…

— Yo me voy, no tengo que estar perdiendo tiempo contigo. — Parkison se movió bruscamente, mientras Ginny se tambaleaba en su bolsillo y el dolor de su estómago dolía cada vez más…

* * *

Hermione, quién portaba a Draco Malfoy en sus manos con un hechizo para pasar desapercibido, se reía constantemente.

Draco tenía la cara roja.

Él creía que una estúpida pelirroja había sacado a Skeeter de su habitación, más no. ¡Tenía que tocarle Granger! ¡Hubiera preferido quedarse con la loca de Skeeter en su habitación!

— ¿Dónde vamos? — Demandó un miniaturizado Malfoy.

— A buscar a Parkison, ella tiene la poción, y probablemente a Ginny también. — Contestó Hermione, después se paró y sacó su varita justo para que ésta girara cómo una loca y se detuviera en seco señalando una dirección, Hermione pestañeo y sonrió, y miró a Malfoy ahora sonriendo más ampliamente. — Éste día si que es divertido. — Comentó riendo.

— Habla por ti idiota

* * *

Parkison utilizó un hechizo orientador, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Ginny en su bolsillo.

— Deja de quejarte llorica.

— ¡No soy llorica!

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, con Malfoy sobre su hombro y mirando el libro que ésta leía.

Malfoy no dudó en preguntar descortésmente lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Que no deberíamos estar buscando a Pansy?

— Shh — Mandó a callar Hermione.

— ¡A mi no me callas! — Se quejó Malfoy, provocando que muchas personas que estaban en la biblioteca callaran a la persona que hizo el ruido.

— ¡Que no me callo!

— ¡SHHH SILENCIO! — Hermione suspiró y mandó una mirada furiosa a Malfoy, para después girarse a Pince.

— Malfoy, el hechizo que te apliqué para que pasaras desapercibido no funciona si andas gritando a toda boca que estás aquí.

— Si, bueno. Pero no podemos perder el tiempo… — Hermione colocó una mano sobre su cachete.

— ¿Perder tiempo en que?

— ¡Pues en conseguir a Pansy y a tu amiga comadrej…

— Ellas vendrán, de hecho ahí vienen — Replicó Hermione, señalando con el dedo a la puerta de la biblioteca, dónde una Pansy muy cansada y desalentada entraba. Parecía buscar algo entre la multitud, y Hermione aclaró la mente de ella levantando la mano y llamándola.

Pansy se acercó, y se sentó, preguntando:

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Pansy frunció el ceño, luego miró a Draco, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el hombro de Granger.

Luego, cómo algo súbito, carcajeó. Mafloy y Granger fruncieron el ceño.

— No rías — Espetaron los dos. Luego se miraron.

— No me imites — Atajaron.

Ginny tuvo que trepar la túnica de Parkison para poder Salir. Se encontró mirando la escena de Draco y Hermione con una cara no muy alucinante.

— Yo no quiero que Pansy se ría de mi — Espetó Malfoy, señalando a Parkison.

— Y yo no quiero que nos expulsen por culpa de un montón de malcriados — Apuntó Hermione, mandando una mirada, tal vez, más severa que las de Pince.

— ¿Y que se supone que haces? — Interrogó Pansy a Hermione, mirando con pudor el grueso libro.

— Busco el ingrediente final para volver a estos dos a la normalidad. — Contestó cómo si nada. — ¿Tienes ranas de chocolate?

Pansy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuánto tardará? — Cuestionó.

Hermione pasó a la siguiente página. Malfoy y Weasley seguían sin atreverse a entrar la conersación sin un motivo explícito.

— Cómo un día entero…

— ¿¡QUE!? — Ahora, si, ellos -Ginny y Draco- si tenían una razón para gritar.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo: — ¡Dejen de gritar! — Susurró — Pince les matará a ambos

— ¡Pero tenemos razón para gritar! ¡Mañana es lunes, Granger! ¡LUNES!

— Si no guardas silencio, Pansy, llévatelo, me fastidia — Hermione agarro a Draco y se lo pasó a Pansy. — ¡Ah, y también te llevas a Ginny! — La pelirroja arqueó las cejas ¡de ninguna manera iba a irse con Parkison! — Que duerman contigo, después de todo, y estaré muy ocupada hasta entonces, y no pueden dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones debido a su tamaño y el posible peligro de que sean descubiertos.

…

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer de niñera con estos dos? — Preguntó Pansy malhumorada.

…

Ginny sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo pasaba muy rápido, y su mente hizo un recuento de lo sucedido: Unas cartas dirigidas a sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George los cuáles la consideraban una especie de bebida alcohólica, unos hechizos y algo en ruso -para colmo-. Cuándo se desmayó y se dio un buen golpe; el hechizo desilusionado que parecía más bien un tarro de agua fría; las mazmorras tan frías y cetrinas cómo la fea y blanca piel de Snape; la gata de Flich persiguiéndola y ella gritando cómo toda una gafa "¡Auxilio, auxilio!"; Rita Skeeter versus Pansy Parkison; Malfoy y Hermione sentados cómodamente en la biblioteca; y ahora tenía que dormir con los dos Slytherin's.

— ¡ESTÁS REMATADAMENTE LOCA SI CREES QUE VOY A ACEPTAR!

* * *

— ¿Decías? — Preguntó un miniaturizado Malfoy.

— No puedo creer que acepté... — Lloriqueó Ginny.

— ¡A callar llorica! — Soltó Pansy desde una cómoda cama a los dos personajes que estaban en un cojín, no precisamente encima de la cama si no en el suelo.

— ¡No soy llorica!

* * *

— _Chanananana ¡Laaaaaaaa! lalalala "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar ¡Chan, chan, chananana!"_ — Luna cantaba una canción Mexicana, y aunque no entendía ningún significado o sinónimo de las palabras que se empleaban en la canción -la cuál podía cantar a medias debido a su idioma completamente diferente- le gustaba su ritmo y entonación. Era contagiosa.

La casa azul era el lugar perfecto para ponerse a escuchar y/o cantar canciones a todo volumen, pues tenían hechizos avanzados por doquier dónde podían hacer de todo sin ser perturbados, y Luna se sentía en completa libertad.

Tocaron a la puerta, Luna dio permiso para entrar mientras apagaba el iPod con volumen aumentado -gracias a la magia-

— Err… Luna, — Cho apareció, desviando la mirada de los ojos azules de Luna — me han mandado a buscarte para que vallas a las mazmorras. Flickwick dice que es necesario que vayas, lo ha pedido Daphne Greengras.

Luna frunció el ceño y luego sonrió: — Vale, gracias Cho — Cho simplemente hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se retiró, mientras cerraba la puerta, escuchó la estridente canción de una lengua horrible que repetía mucho _"La cucaracha, lalala"_. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, y, en cuánto ésta estuvo cerrada, Cho volvió a escuchar la paz que inundaba a Ravenclaw.

Bueno, no era de extrañar, _todos en Ravenclaw tenían un estéreo o radio mágica encendida a todo volumen_.

* * *

Los exóticos y protuberantes amuletos y collares de Luna Lovegood titilaban en la oscuridad, mientras que sus aretes de rábanos bailaban en sus orejas al compás de sus pasos.

Sus ojos soñadores pasaron incrédulos por las paredes mojadas y algo turbas de las mazmorras, las cuáles llevaban hasta la sala común de Slytherin, que, debería ser más cómoda que eso.

Luna divisó con sus ojos soñadores a Hermione Granger, quién esperaba moviendo el pié frenéticamente y goleando contra el piso la punta de éste.

Lovegood la saludó con la mano para que la visualizara, una vez captó la atención de Hermione, se acercó.

— Hola! — Saludó, para luego pasar su mirada sobre el lugar.

— Bueno, hola, Luna. Ya que estás aquí, quería pedirte un favor. De hecho, me lo debes, así que...

— Si, claro, por supuesto Hermione. — Luna dejó de mirar a todos lados y cerró los ojos dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa. Hermione suspiró y sonrió, si tan sólo la niña no fuera así y más normal.

— Bueno, éste es el plan: Iremos a Hogsmeade, cómo son las doce supongo que tendremos que tener cuidado con el celador y etc. Así que usaremos el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible de Harry...

— Hablando de Harry. ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Luna, ahora Hermione sabía que buscaba tanto con la mirada aparte de mirar las paredes y escudriñarlas hasta casi desnudarlas.

— Él… — Hermione miró el suelo, y luego suspiró recordando que Ginny le había pedido que no mencionara nada a Harry o a Ron — no participará en ésta misión.

— ¿Cuál misión, ir a Hogsmeade y regresar? ¿Por que no llevas a Harry? Es muy bueno dándose a la fuga.

— Supongo que no será necesario ésta vez…

— Si tú lo dices...

* * *

En Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda dormía y armó un escándalo cuándo Hermione reventó un globo mágico, en ése momento Hermione dijo la contraseña y entró junto con Luna; la puerta del cuadro se cerró al instante. Ellas subieron a los dormitorios de los varones.

Una vez entraron, Luna preguntó en voz alta

— Hey, en las recámaras de los hombres hay cosas horribles que te comen por dentro y te ponen la sangre... — Hermione la calló colocando una mano en su boca, cubriéndola para que ésta no emitiera más sonidos que unos cuántos gemidos ahogados intentado explicar a los "monstruos" que habitaban en ésas habitaciones.

— Sólo hay ropa interior y muy pocas cosas pulcras. Aunque también debo admitir que Ron es el menos pulcro de todos ellos.

Luna frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo alguien tan gracioso cómo Ron podría ser una bazofia en la limpieza. Se encogió de hombros.

— Yeeeeey, Hermione. Si vamos a buscar la capa invisible en la habitación de Harry sin que el mismo Harry nos descubra ¿Cómo le hacemos? — Ciertamente, Hermione vio algo de cordura en sus palabras, o una broma pesada -pero Luna no era de ésas y dudaba que lo fuera-. Pero daba igual.

Entró Hermione, haciendo señas a Luna de que se quedara quieta en la puerta.

Hedwing reposaba al lado de un dormido Harry, al igual que sus otros compañeros. Hermione inspeccionó el lugar buscando el cajón dónde Harryn solía guardar la capa invisible. Aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en un montón de ropa sucia, y, ahí, justo en el fondo -joder- estaba la capa.

— Holy crap.

Luna reía mirando cómo Hermione sacaba la capa y luego se limpiaba con la varita toda posible enfermedad o germen. Dijo: _Fregotego_, y la capa quedó más pulcra que ante; Hermione ahora registraba, silenciosamente, los cajones, en busca del mapa, una vez lo consiguió lo agitó y lo abrió, diciendo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Hermione miró el mapa y cómo el nombre de Argus Filch divagaba cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Salió de la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**De:** Hermione J. Granger.

**Para:** Ustedes.

Nevesito instrucciones para ir a Hogsmeade ¡YA! Somos dos.

PD: ¡NO ES UNA FUGA ROMÁNTICONA U.U!

* * *

**De:** Ustedes. ¡Yay!

**Para:** La que se fuga con su novio. Oséase: HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.

Te mandamos las instrucciones anexadas a éste texto.

PD: Cuándo vayas a mandarnos una carta, que no sea a las tres de mañana, bueno, no sabemos ni qué hora es pero ¿Por que todos nos piden ayuda tarde? u.uU

* * *

Salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, Luna comentando constantemente que si Ravenclaw fuera tan roja y colorida cómo la de Gryffindor ya hubiese alardeado de ésta casa tan bonita.

Después de que Hermione escuchara a Luna diciendo lo envidiable que serían las fiestas en Gryffindor, ésta detuvo a Luna en pleno comentario.

— Luna, hey, mira esto. — Hermione señaló el mapa, dónde señalaba Albus Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, caminando hacia ellas.

— Habrás que escondernos ¿No? — Preguntó, justo para ser jalada por Hermione hasta esconderse en un pequeño cubículo que acortaba imprudentemente la distancia entre ambas. — ¿Sabes que nunca me gustaron los lugares apretados?

Hermione volvió a tapar la boca de Luna con su mano.

Maldita sea, es imposible que un viejo pueda contar tantas cosas en tantas horas ¡Y le faltan!. Éso pensaba Snape, quién en ése momento tenía la cara más sombría jamás vista.

Y Dumbledore seguía hablando incoherencias, de pronto lo tomó por el brazo y lo volvió hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh, que no se me olvide! — Rió — ¡Por éste lado hay cosas malas! ¡Ajá!

Hermione miró lamiéndose los dientes, cómo Dumbledore se giraba y hacía señas con el dedo pulgar. Así que, ignorando todo posible mal pensamiento pasajero de que el director las estaba ayudando -y era consiente de las cientos de reglas rotas en un día y tres cuartos...- salió disparada agarrado a Luna de la mano.

En una soberana proeza, Hermione saltó junto con Luna hasta la estatua más cercana que diera con el escondite secreto -ó cómo decía Luna: Súper-híper-secreto.-

Bajaron cómo cuál película espía.

Luna sonreía animosamente, las tuberías parecían darle un aire animoso, aunque Hermione contemplaba las arañas frunciendo el ceño.

— Hey, Luna ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? — Preguntó, intentando matar el silencio insoportable que las rodeaba.

— Mm, pues, es que por las tuberías secretas se dice que viven criaturas que pueden aumentar tu suerte y contrarrestar cualquier maldición. Pero sólo si tú no sabes que es secreto, y sólo si te llevan por voluntad propia.

Hermione lamentó haber preguntado, aunque era divertido, lamentó haber preguntado.

En una tubería, Hermione y Luna alzaron una alcantarilla y la abrieron, provocando que varias cucarachas y ratones se asomaran en alerta e intentaran escapar de cualquier peligro.

Hermione y Luna salieron mientras se sacudían las ropas.

— Los gemelos han dicho que por aquí encontraremos una estatua tan grande que nuestra cabeza es pequeña. — Informó Hermione — Pero no veo ninguna...

Luna se cruzó de brazos, y caminó hasta un punto, tocando la pared y allí pareció abrirse la roca maciza hasta quedar dividida y mostrar una estatua con una cabeza enorme ¡ENORME!

Luna dio unos pasos para atrás para evitar que las piedritas que saltaban al rededor le dieran de lleno en un pie o peor en sus ojos. Hermione también retrocedió instintivamente.

Luego de que la pared dejara de moverse, quedando perfectamente tallada a la mitad, Hermione habló, incrédula.

— ¿Ya habías venido?

Luna la miró y sonrió.

— No, sólo vi una centella de luz y me pareció un indicio "anti-maldiciones"

_Increíble_. Pensó Hermione, que golpe de suerte se había llevado Luna, y sin saber nada.

Entraron por la boca de la enorme cabeza, dónde también había una alcantarilla que daba a una tubería, tenía unos escritos en griego y latín, Hermione los miró fascinada y luego Luna la jaló para después decirle: — Esto no es Runas Antiguas.

— Pues parece.

Entraron a la alcantarilla, caminaron con el _Lumus_ activo pues ésta era aún más oscura que la anterior. Hasta que vieron un indicio de vida.

— Por ahí. — Señaló Hermione. Ambas salieron a la luz de la noche.

Luna se olió la ropa con curiosidad y sonrió.

— Huelo feo. — Después suspiró con lástima — Cuándo llegue me daré el baño más largo del mundo mágico que ni Merlín podrá pagar el agua.

— Merlín no vive.

— ¡Eso es lo que muchos creen!

— Vale, iremos a ésta tienda, espera en el banco que no se admiten menores.

— Aún no tienes diecisiete.

— Soy cliente Vip.

* * *

En la habitación, ni Malfoy ni Ginny pudieron dormir, estaban ojerosos y cansados. ¡Y todo por que Pansy roncaba! ¡Y CÓMO RONCABA LA NIÑITA!

Ginny, jaló la túnica encogida de Malfoy.

— Malfoy, tengo hambre.

Draco se giró a ella.

— ¿Y quién te crees que soy? ¡No soy tú niñera!

— Pero eres el mayor aquí, así que tráela. — Ordenó Ginny, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta de extrañeza y completa rareza.

Ginny había aprendido que la parte buena de que tus hermanos dijeran: "Soy mayor que tú, obedéceme" Era que podías manipularlos a un modo muy sádico, así cómo estaba haciendo ella con Malfoy, lo único malo era, que tenían que pasar al menos seis años de vivencia con los hermanos mayores.

Malfoy, quién aún no salía de su cara estupefacta, negó rápidamente volteando la cabeza, al parecer: ofendido, según sus expresiones, y Ginny.

— Pues por mi te puedes morir de hambre... — Espetó. Auch. Eso le bajó un poco los ánimos a Ginny, bueno, tendría que usar su arma mortal.

— Valla, pues no es raro, tú metabolismo es pobre y decadente ¿Seguro que no tienes anemia o algo parecido? Es que ¡Mírate! Estás blanco, con el pelo lleno de grasa y parece teñido — Auch. — Además estás tan flaco cómo una modelo con problemas a la comida.

— No tengo ningún problema alimenticio, y soy blanco y rubio natural, así que...

Ginny sonrió. _Je, que fácil cayó éste chico_.

— Bueno, yo nunca me creí el hecho de que fueras fuerte y blablabla, tampoco el hecho de que tooooodas las nenas dijeran que eras tan caballeroso cómo un caballo de verdad.

— ¿Caballeroso? ¿YO? — Preguntó ofendido Malfoy.

— Ajá. Y también me han dicho que... — Ginny se acercó a su oreja y le contó lo que tenían planeado hacerle sus "fangirls" a él.

Draco horrorizado, cómo quién no quiere la cosa, suplica.

— ¿Que debo hacer?

Ginny ahora tiene la cara tétrica, cómo el demonio en persona versión pelirroja mandona.

— Búscame comida y las convenceré de todo lo contrario... — Sonrió malévolamente.

Draco entonces captó, cómo buen Slytherin, tenía que darse cuenta cuándo lo querían manipular.

— Sabes, yo no soy tan manipulable cómo Potter y tus bazofias a las que llamas hermanos.

— Oh, bueno. Pero de verdad pensaba ayudarte — Rió Ginny divertida.

— ¡Pues no!

— No puedo creer que me haya dejado manipular por una pelirroja mal parida. — Refunfuñaba Malfoy escalando cómo podía aquellas endemoniadamente altas mesitas hasta dónde se encontraban los bocadillos, que para ellos en su tamaño, les duraría todo el año. — ¡Esto es un suicidio! ¿Sabes? — Se quejó desde lo alto a una Ginny.

— ¡Exacto! — Sonrió Ginny desde abajo en seguro y extremadamente grande suelo. Malfoy maldijo en nombre de los Weasley mientras escalaba, regañándose a él también por haberse dejado engañar por una pelirroja loca.

— Cállense — Advirtió Pansy desde su cama. Más ninguno de los dos presentes le hizo caso.

— No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto.

— No tengo intención de hacerlo, pues me hundo contigo. — Respondió desde lo bajo Ginny, colocando las manos cómo un altavoz al rededor de su boca, para aumentar el tono de voz.

Una vez llegó a la cima, lo cuál le parecieron más de ochocientos años. ¡¿Por que demonios Pansy había hecho una mesita tan grande para dormir!? Malfoy cogió rotundo los dulces y los pasó a Weasley quién los atrapaba con una sonrisa. Aunque uno casi la mata.

— ¡Cuidado idiota! — Se quejó. Malfoy entonces tuvo una idea, una venganza. — Oh, oh. — Un bombardeo de dulces se asomó sobre su cabeza y Ginny gritando y corriendo de lado a lado con la risa de Malfoy estridentemente fuerte.

Se lo merecía, que disfrutara sus dulces si quería.

— Miauuuuu! — Ginny se quedó paralizada, recibiendo en la cabeza una pepita de chocolate en la cabeza, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua y grita de dolor.

— ¡CROSHACHSK!

— ¡LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!

La siguiente escena fue memorable, Pansy gritando cómo una loca, Luna mirando curiosa cómo Crooshacks perseguía a Ginny y a Malfoy cómo si de un juego se tratara, y Hermione intentando agarrar al divertido gato.

Una vez estuvo todo controlado y Hermione sujetó a Crooshacks con una fuerza sobre humana, pues éste se empeñaba en cazar a Ginny y a Draco, y una Pansy Parkison muy enojado con el pelo alborotado.

Luna sonrió divertida.

— Oh, que escena.

— ¿Y ésta que hace aquí? — Preguntó sin mucha cortesía Pansy, mientras Hermione le pisaba el pié para que se comportara -aunque Luna no prestó mucha antención al insulto- y, antes de que Pansy se abalanzara sobre Hermione para empezar la -posible- segunda guerra mundial, Draco gritó en alto.

— ¡BASTA! ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Que hace Lunática Lovegood aquí? ¿Que hace una sangre sucia mancillando a la noble -y magistral- casa de Slytherin? ¿Que está pasando aquí? — Todas éstas preguntas seguidas hicieron que Hermione reaccionara y proclamara cómo si de algo fuera, su respuesta. Éso sin olvida un punta pié a Parkison.

— Yeeey — Rió Luna, luego Ginny se rió más fuerte.

— Lo de noble casa lo dudo — Ginny picó a Malfoy.

— ¡Arg!

— Ok, ya, esto ya está de niños. — Dijo Hermione.

Todos callaron, bueno, Ginny y Draco callaron, para luego dar camino abierto a Hermione para hablar.

— Err... ya tengo el ingrediente que falta, Parkison, la poción. — Pansy fue directo hasta el cajón dónde Malfoy había estado después de dar un descomunal salto y casi haberse matado.

Sacó un frasco con líquido verde con una textura más bien parecida al cemento -y si así se veía ¿cómo se sentiría tragársela por la boca?-

Hermione vertió otro líquido, mejor dicho, sólido -según el punto de vista de Ginny-, vio con horror cómo Hermione batía la horrorosa mezcla y preguntó.

— ¿Nos tragaremos éso?

— ¿Y en plural? — Preguntó Malfoy girándose hacia Ginny, luego volvía a Hermione y después a la vomitiva mezcla.

— Ajá, en plural, y si, se lo tragarán. — Contestó Hermione, luego dejó de batir, y pidió: — Dos vasos, por favor.

Pansy aceptó y sacó de su mesita dos vasos, Malfoy se preguntó cuántas cosas podían caber en una mesita de noche.

— Buee, se tendrán que beber todo el líquido, — Informó, para horror de Ginny y Draco — luego de éso sentirán algo parecido al Wisky de Fuego y bailarán cómo quinceañeras borrachas, sin ofender, Ginny.

Malfoy rió no muy disimuladamente y Ginny le pisó el pié con evidente furia y gracia, entonces, fue en ése entonces, que Malfoy pudo saltar en un pié -cosa que no había conseguido desde hacia muuuuuuucho-.

— Bueno ¿Que esperan? ¿La foto? — Preguntó.

Ambos miraron los vasos -unos de comunales vasos- y tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

Malfoy seguía saltando en un pié.

— ¡Beban!

Ginny tragó el líquido y sintió lo amargo que se sentía, cómo algo que raspaba su garganta y era tremendamente exótico.

Muy pronto, Malfoy y ella saltaban cómo una quinceañera aumentando de tamaño cada quince minutos y bebiendo más para sentir la delicia del "licor"

* * *

**De:** Hermione J. Granger.

**Para:** Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore.

Hola, querido profesor.

Quisiera expresar mis más queridos sentimientos a usted, pero dejando la cursilería de lado -cómo buena Gryffindor- quisiera preguntarle, si usted estará en el... contrabando de la escuela.

* * *

**De:** Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore -toma aire-

**Para:** Hermione J. Granger -su nombre es soberanamente más corto que el mío-

Bueno, primero que nada, un saludo.

Segundo que nada -concuerdo con usted sobre la cursilería, así que al punto grano- Y ¿contrabando? ¿yo? ¿ayudarla a usted? Cómo director y máxima autoridad de ésta escuela no puedo involucrarme en ésas cosas... tampoco es que me molestaría, sobre todo después del número de _Magic!Crack_ , pero las reglas son reglas, y yo las invento y McGonnagall me aconseja.

Bueno, si esto ha despejado sus dudas, la dejo.

* * *

**De:** Oh, si supiera que abrevié mi nombre mediante un contrato legal.

**Para:** APBD -abreviación-

Mmm, bueno, pero yo no he mencionado que usted me haya ayudado a mi en ningún momento.

Cómo sea, se le aprecia.

* * *

**De:** APBD -gracias por la abreviación, será aceptable en consejo de Wisengamot-

**Para:** Hermione J. Granger -Averiguaré que tan largo es nombre-

Bueno, también se te aprecia, y es pura casualidad lo de "ayudarte".

Jeje.

* * *

Albus miró moribundo a ambos lados, tragó saliva y susurró:

— Por poco me descubren...

Sacó de un cajón, una revista, la mencionada y ya reconocida _Magic!Crack_, los cuadros miraron con curiosidad la revista.

— ¿Que no está prohibida? — Interrogó un ex-director.

Albus lo miró, y sonrió

— Si bueno, pero fue por sugerencia de Minny, no es que haya querido. ¡Además ésta es una fuente de información invaluable!

— Si, claro.

— Lo es.

* * *

Ginny tragó saliva, viendo dónde se dirigía Hermione: Las Mazmorras.

— ¿cómo sabes que el viejo Snape no estará ahí? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Tú cállate… — Ordenó Hermione, Ginny calló.

— Ok… pero ¿Para que quieres Branquialgas… otra vez? — Interrogó interesada, la ya regresada a su tamaño, Ginny.

— Oh… pues… es que ya me involucré en el mercado negro de Hogwarts — Lamentó — Ahora debo hacer unos pedidos ¡y tú estás conmigo! — Sonrió al final.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

— No volveré a dejar que mis hermanos se acerquen a ti, eso del mercado negro…

* * *

**NdA:** Creí que nunca terminaría. ¡En mi vida había escrito -regresa a Word, abre el documento y por flojera salta a la página final y ve el número- 37 páginas! Díganme enferma mental o lo que sea pero…!

Jamás creí llegar a más de veinte páginas, y éste fic era exactamente de veinte páginas, pero me dio lata verlo así… tan desolado y tan aburrido, porque me carcomía la idea de que pudiera quedar mejor, y, me pasé con las páginas, así que creo que es un mega One-Shot, y si estáis aquí y siguen vivos ¡enhorabuena! XD han superado la prueba de poder leer –a mi me falta un año, y tal vez llegue a los veintiuno- así que yay! Por ustedes y sus ojos –si no están quemados- después de haber leído ¡37 MALDITAS PÁGINAS!

Ejem, ejem. Hablemos de lo importante, el fic –aunque ustedes también son importantes ¿sabéis?- el final está decaído y muy flojo, nunca se me dieron bien los finales…, pero bueno ¿Que se le va a hacer? Otra cosa, es: _Magic!Crack_ no es ningún tipo de revista ficticia de JKR o una revista real –o eso creo xD- si no, que ha sido necesario inventarla, pues no he podido usar "Corazón de Bruja" debido a su temática y que ningún mago en su sano juicio leería, a menos que quisiera ver el Top-sexy de los más sexy's del mundo mágico xD.

Mmm, quiero aclarar que se que los emoticons están prohibidos en ésta pagina, pero la situación lo exigía T.T, ah, y si encuentran algún error o falta de lógica simplemente me avisan pero por favor ¡Maldiciones no!

Así, mi spiace, si los desconcerté con esto.

Otra cosa, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo sea Ravenclaw, y no incluí a Hufflepuff pues Rowling no ha dado muchos datos así que… u.u mi spiace vero. Slytherin Está medio ahí, pues en el segundo libro no la ha descrito muy pulcramente, así que, básicamente Gryffindor es la que más quedó. Aunque lo dudo, de nuevo, mi spiace.

Bue, que hayan disfrutado de la –ridículamente- larga lectura ¡os advertí que sería largo y que si querían quedar necesitarían una cuantas galletitas! Buee. ¡MI SE VA!


End file.
